Gentle Touch
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: Christmas-fic. Kougami just smirked slyly as he watches the brunette drifted into sleep, his hand didn't pull away from massaging her stomach although she had fallen asleep. Instead, he pulled his other hand out as he gently caresses her short brown locks.


**Gentle Touch**

**A/N: Well, what can I say? I'm truly fall in love with this pairing; Kougami x Akane at the first time when I started to watch Psycho-Pass! :) At first, I don't really like how bloody Psycho-Pass is... but now, ^^ it's one of my favorite animes as well! Please enjoy reading this short one-shot, okay? :)**

**Warning before reading: Author-san had just started watching Psycho-Pass, so you can expect OOC-ness although I tried my best to keep them in character... ^^" And this story isn't being beta-read, so you can guess that there might be several grammatical errors here and there... **

* * *

"Why me?" the ex-Inspector growled out dangerously at the older man.

Masaoka just chuckled before he explain; "Well, because young missy seemed to be attached to you the most out of all of us. So I'm pretty sure she will come out to have lunch if it's you who go and asked her to."

Kougami sighed and run his fingers through his short spiky black hair. He doesn't want to start a fight with the other Enforcer in the cafeteria. So, he stood up and leaves the cafeteria to search for Akane, unaware of the smirks spreading on his other colleagues' face.

* * *

When he open the door, he saw the young brunette sitting on the ground, holding a white cushion between her knees with both of her arms, gloominess written all over her face.

"Inspector?" he called out, but the girl didn't reply his call.

'_Is she sick?'_ He thought to himself, slightly concerned.

"Aren't you going to have lunch, inspector?" he asked this time, standing in front of her. Akane just stared back to him without answering his questions.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes, before her small, timid voice mumbled out slowly. "… It hurts…"

Kougami blinked his eyes as he raised one of his eyebrows. "What hurts?"

A tint of pink blush spread on Akane's pale cheek as she hugged her knees tighter. "My stomach… it hurt like hell…"

This time, the raven haired man rolled his eyes. "This is why women shouldn't skip their meals to keep their bodies fit."

"It's not like that!" this time, the brunette protested. "I-It's just that… I'm not hungry… and my stomach just starts aching in pain when I… uhm… i-it's a girl's personal thing, I don't think it's going to be really pleasing if I tell you, Kougami-san…"

"Hmm?" Kougami raised his eyebrow in curiosity, before he finally gets what the girl is trying to tell him.

"Oh…" he made an uneasy voice through his throat. Now he get what she meant by the way she tried to explain to him, there's no way further misunderstanding.

"Then…" he tried to look at anywhere but Akane, hiding his slightly blushing face away from the girl. "Would you… want to have a cup of hot drink…?"

The brunette just shook her head.

"Or maybe…" he thought for a few seconds, before he speak up once again. "If you don't mind, I could give you a massage…"

This time, Akane titled her head as she stared at the Enforcer in front of her weirdly, as if he had just said something crazy – well, he did.

She looked deep into his crystal blue eyes, hoping to see hints of joking in those usual cold orbs, but no, he is dead serious with what he had just offered for her. She felt her face is burning hot at what the raven haired man offer, and she quickly turn away, avoiding the other to see her red embarrassed face.

He just doesn't realize how seductive his voice is when he said he is going to give her a massage, did he?

"W-Well… if you're okay with it then…" she managed to mutter out through her embarrassment. It's not like she really wanted the massage, but just… her stomach ache is growing even more painful, and perhaps a massage might really help to ease her pain.

He plopped down on the floor, sitting in a Japanese style in front of him as he patted his lap. "Then… lie down on my lap and-"

"W-What did you said?!" Akane cut off Kougami's words, her face become even redder than before if it's possible. The ex-Inspector rolled his eyes in annoyance at her sudden outburst.

"It's not like I'm going to harass you or something like that. I just need you to lie down on my lap so I can help you massage your stomach." He explained calmly, and the brunette let out a stuttering, knowing 'Oh'.

She slowly lay on his lap, and that was when she realizes how close they are with each other. Kougami's hand made its way towards her lower belly, and he gently rubbed her sore stomach in a rare gentle way that almost surprised Akane.

'_I… will never thought that his big and strong hand that is usually skilled in handling Dominator will felt so good when he massaged my stomach… It gives me such a warm feeling…' _she thought to herself, her eye lids are growing heavier from the comfortable massage, and soon, she drifted into sleep without feeling any stomach ache pain for the first time in these few days.

Kougami just smirked slyly as he watches the brunette drifted into sleep, his hand didn't pull away from massaging her stomach although she had fallen asleep. Instead, he pulled his other hand out as he gently caresses her short brown locks.

Looking out of the window, he notices white snows floating down gracefully from the sky. And that was when he remembered that it's Christmas today. Staring down at the sleepy brunette on his lap once again, he tucked her locks of hair behind her ear before he whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Inspector Akane."

* * *

When the other Enforcers came back after finishing their lunch, Kougami shoot them a look that told them to go away. The others just shrug their shoulders and leave the two in the office room alone, but Kougami never failed to see the smug smirks on their face.

Nor did he fail to hear Mazaoka said; "Heh, those two finally get together."

He will just deal with them after this.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Ending Note: Uwa... I felt like killing myself... TTATT" I just don't know how to explain my feelings now, in my thought, this one-shot is rather crappy... no matter how many time I tried to edit it... O_e *twitch, twitch* Ugh.. =v=" E-Even if it's crappy, can you guys review it? It's my birthday today, so maybe... ^^" Give me a review as a birthday present, please? (Me: Lol, I must be sounding like a review maniac...)**


End file.
